Xmas songs done anime style!
by Fire Witch1
Summary: This is the result of watching many animes, listening to too much X-mas music. Warning: languge and diffrent animes. R&R!


X-mas Songs done Anime style!!!

By: Fire Witch1 & SkyeKat

Chapter one: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!?!?!

F.W.1: Due to not allowing me to use the star-thingy for movements and such this will be done in Roll Playing format. Oh! Before I forget (sounds) Thanks and Ja'ne!! ::holds up peace sign:: (Note: Ranma is male so far)

Let us enter the scene on our tied and gagged capti-guests!

Inuyasha: WTH!!! Oi! Wench! I demand YOU let us all go!

Ranma: HEY! You can let me go he can stay!

Miroku: Now, now don't be hasty Inuyasha. Lets find out why we're here.

Kenshin: ORO!?

Sano: I SWEAR KAORU I DIDN'T MEAN IT!!

Ed: Damn!! These ropes are too tight!!

Yoh: Anna common I swear I didn't slack off!!!!!

Sesshoumaru: I, the Great Lord of the Western Lands demand to be free of this monstrous catastrophe!!!

Carrot: I dunno!!! I kinda like it!!!

Everybody: O.O

Ranma: Holy SHIT!! You're the dude with the bondage chicks!!!!

Kenshin: Kaoru-dono!!

Amidamaru: Yoh-dono!!!!

Yoh: NOT YOU TOO!!!!

Amidamaru: ;-; SADLY YESH LORD YOH!!!

Inuyasha: (clink)

Alarm: YOU HAVE ACTIVATED THE SEASONS GREETINGS ALARM YOU MUST NOW SING A VERY, VERY AWKWARD CHRISTMAS CAROL OR THIS ALARM WILL SELF DESTRUCT IN 2.5 MINUTES……HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!

2.4………….

2.3…………

Sesshoumaru: nice tail..nice tail..nice tail……. ::rocking back and forth::

2.2……

Miroku: SANGO!!!!!

2.1………

Sano: now is not the time to panic… now is not the time to panic…

2.0………

Ed: If I could just reach that chalk board…::trying to clink chair towards chalk board on wall::

Ranma: We have to sing a Christmas Carol it'll help!!

Carrot: BUT THERE ARE SO MANY!!!!

Inuyasha: On the first day of Christmas my Kagome gave to me……………….one bowl of ramen!!

Trey: ::from in the closet just got duck tape off:: On the second day of Christmas…………..ummmmmm………..i dunno………

1.9 minutes remaining…….

Trey: I dunno!!! I'm too constipated!!!!

Inuyasha: And one bowl of RAMEN!!!!

Miroku: On the third day of Christmas My Sango gave to me…….three major concussions.

Trey: Too constipated!!!

Inu: And one bowl of RAMEN!!!!

Vash: ::in the closet with Trey:: On the fourth day of Christmas the insurance woman gave to me…4 reasons to kill Wolfwood

Miroku: Three major concussions!!!!!

Trey: I just farted!!!!

Inu: And one bowl of ra-men!!

Ed: On the fifth day of Christmas, Winley gave to me……

Sano: 5-inch heel boots!!!! Shorty!!! HA!!!

::something glows behind Ed's chair and he glares at him::

Vash: Four really good reasons to kill Wolfwood…………

Miroku: I don't think I deserved them….

Trey: Woah!!!! I don't remember eating cheese…..

Inu: RA-MEN!!!!!

Carrot: On the sixth day of X-mas, my honeys gave to meeeee….. six restraining orders!!!!

Ed: 5 inches closer……

Vash: Four reasons to kill that bastard…….

Miroku: Well, maybe two…..

Trey: Maybe it was the nachos………

Inu: RA-MEN DAMMIT!!!!

Kenshin: On the seventh day of Christmas, Kaoru-dono gave to me…….seven market errands….

Carrot: six restraining orders….

Ed: I'm almost there……

Vash: He's going to die!!!

Miroku: I know I didn't deserve all three……

Trey: I just asphyxiated myself……

Inu: ppplllleeeeeaaassseee ramen!!!!

Fluffy: On the eighth day of this human holiday…….Rin gave to me 8 bottles of Herbal Essences…..

Kenshin: seven errands….

Carrot: I have to stay 50 feet away…..

Ed: Let's see how bad you are now buddy……

Vash: 4 reasons to murder a certain clergyman….

Miroku: But they were worth it…..

Trey: Still constipated…..

Inu: FOOD!!!!!!

Ranma: On the ninth day of Christmas, my pop gave to me…..I think nine fiancés…..

Fluffy: 8 bottles of heaven….

Kenshin: What is this thing called a tampon???

Carrot: I wasn't stalking her, I swear…..

Ed: ::breaks free::

Vash: 4 bullets just for that priest……

Miroku: I can't remember anymore….

Trey: ::farts:: Now THAT I remember eating…..

Inu: I CAN SMELL IT!!!!

Yoh: On the tenth day of Christmas Anna gave to me…….10 more pounds added to my weights……

Ranma: OR was it eight?!

Fluffy: I've got the urge ::singing::

Kenshin: They stick those where?!

Carrot: They were abusive anyway…..

Sano: Oh SHIT!!!

Vash: Where is that bastard!!!

Miroku: I believe I have brain damage…..

Trey: That's the last time I have Yoh's cooking…………

Inu: are you sure it wasn't ramen?!

Kyo: ::Is pushed through a door:: On the eleventh day of Christmas that damn Yuki gave to me…………11 more reasons to be pissed off!!!!!!

Yoh: Ten more pounds….

Ranma: Will they ever stop coming!!!

Fluffy: My hair got so shiny….

Kenshin: They come in sizes!?!?

Carrot: It was kinda fun….

Ed: ::grins evilly:: Going to kill the broom head…..

Vash: Wait till I'm free!!!

Miroku: I think she hit me too hard….

Trey: ::rips a cloud of deadly looking gas:: this could tranq a horse…..

Inu: THAT COULD TRANQ A YOUKAI!!!

Naruto: On the twelfth day of Christmas, my hokage gave to meeeee……………..twelve million yen to do a sexy-no-jutsu swimsuit calendar!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kyo: They say I need anger management……

Yoh: I want a burger……

Ranma: I wish I really was a chick…..

Fluffy: I feel so pretty……..

Kenshin: I still don't understand women…….

Carrot: I know my brother's gay…….

Ed: I don't wanna get blood on my jacket……::shows off automail arm and makes a sexy pose::

Vash: Love and Peace!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Miroku: What are you so happy for?!

Trey: ::has a gas mask on :: Gotta get to a bathroom…………

Inu: For the love of Kami!!!!!!!!! Just get me outta here!!!!!!!

REQUEST HAS BEEN ACKNOWLEDGED…11 MORE SONGS MUST BE SUNG BEFORE THE PROSPECT OF RELEASE……..SEE YOU LATER SPACE COWBOY!!


End file.
